A Beautiful Liar
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: How does Kikyo feel when Inuyasha comes to see her? How does Kagome feel when Inuyasha goes to see Kikyo? Things are not as they always seem. Songfic to 'Beautiful Liar' by Beyonce and Shakira.


**I thought of this after realizing that most stories involving Inuyasha seeing Kikyo tells Kagome side of the story. So after listening to the song **_**Beeautiful Liar **_**by Beyonce and Shakira, I decided to doing both Kagome and Kikyo's sides of the story. So here's **_**A Beautiful Liar**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song **_**Beautiful Liar**_**.**

_**READ THIS:**_ **Just so you know the **_underlined italic_ **parts of the song are Kagome's feelings. The **_**bold italic**_** parts are Kikyo's feelings and the **_italic _**parts are both Kagome and Kikyo's feelings.**

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked from her seat near the fire. Kagome sat against a tree, hugging her knees to her chest and glaring at a spot deep in the woods.

"I'm fine Sango," Kagome answered. But anyone could tell from her tone that Kagome was _far _from fine. Kagome's attitude was due to the fact that after a group of soul collectors passed over the campsite, Inuyasha had left without a word. Because the soul collectors were obviously Kikyo's.

_Ay_

_Ay_

_Nobody likes being played_

_Ay_

_Oh_

_Kagome_

_Kagome_

_Oh_

_Kikyo _

_Kikyo_

_Hey_

Kikyo leaned against a tree, her arms crossed and a group of soul collectors surrounding her. She was waiting for Inuyasha to come to her. She knew her soul collectors passed over his campsite. Only, lately, whenever Inuyasha came to see her, he seemed distant. There were even a few times when Kikyo knew her soul collectors passed by Inuyasha's camp, but he wouldn't come to her. Kikyo began to wonder why Inuyasha was so distant with her. The answer came to her when Inuyasha once called her Kagome. And that's when Kikyo realized, Inuyasha was falling out of love with her, and in love with Kagome.

Back with Kagome, everyone stayed clear of her and her temper. It wasn't just the fact that Inuyasha left to see Kikyo that hurt her. It was the fact that a few months ago, Inuyasha told Kagome he loved her. It was one of the happiest moments of her life. Inuyasha had told her she was his one desire and in that single blissful moment, Kagome truly believed Inuyasha had gotten over Kikyo. She still remebered the wonderful kissed they shared that day. It was a kiss that sent Kagome's heart racing and left her breathless. Another memory Kagome had of her and Inuyasha is when she once asked him, "Inuyasha, don't you ever get tired of saving me?" Inuyasha just grinned and said that she was worth it.

_He said, I'm worth it_

_His one desire_

_**(I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about him)**_

_He kissed me, his one and only_

_Yes, beautiful liar_

_**(Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found out about)**_

_**We'll never know**_

_Why are we the ones who suffer?_

_**I have to let go**_

_He won't be the one to cry_

Kikyo tucked some of her black hair behind her ear. She began to wonder that, if Inuyasha really loved Kagome and Kagome loved him back, did Kagome know what she was getting herself into? Kikyo wondered if Kagome ever saw Inuyasha as a full demon. Kikyo only saw him like that once and it scared her to death. It was her cries of fear that had finally brought Inuyasha out of his demon state. Kikyo also wondered how Kagome tolerated Inuyasha's short temper. She, herself, had patience for Inuyasha. But Kagome seemed like someone with a short temper. Kikyo sighed heavily. Maybe she should just let Inuyasha go. He wasn't worth her time. Sooner or later, he would fall completly out of love with her and stay with Kagome. What was the point of luring him toward her if his heart no longer belonged to her, but to her reincarnation?

_Ay_

_Let's no kill the karma_

_Ay_

_Let's not start a fight_

_Ay_

_It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_Oh_

_Can't we laugh about it _

_Oh_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_It's not worth our time_

_Oh_

_We can live without him_

_Just a beautiful liar_

Kagome began to wonder, was Inuyasha still in love with Kikyo? There had been other times when soul collectors would pass over their camp. Inuyasha wouldn't follow them, but Kagome could see the hint of longing in his eyes. Maybe she should just let Kikyo have Inuyasha. It was obvious that there were still lingering feelings toward her in his heart.

Kikyo use to think that she could win back Inuyasha. But it was obvious that her efforts were in vain. She remembered one day, she saw Inuyasha and Kagome walking hand in hand alone through the forest. Curiosity getting the best of her, Kikyo followed them, careful to stay far behind so Inuyasha wouldn't pick up on her scent. Kikyo lost them in the trees, but when she found the again, Inuyasha and Kagome were locked in a deep kiss, their mouths doing a slow romantic dance.

**_I__ trusted him, but when I followed you_**

_**I saw you together**_

_(I didn't know about you then, till I saw you with him and yeah)_

_**I walked in on your love scene**_

_**Slow dancing**_

_(You stole everything, how can you said I did you wrong?)_

_**We'll never know**_

_When the pain and heartbreak's over_

_**I have to let go**_

_The innocence is gone_

_Ay_

_Let's no kill the karma_

_Ay_

_Let's not start a fight_

_Ay_

_It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_Oh_

_Can't we laugh about it _

_Oh_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_It's not worth our time_

_Oh_

_We can live without him_

_Just a beautiful liar_

A few days later, Kagome took a walk through the forest, listening to her iPod. She just needed a few minutes to clear her head. Inuyasha didn't like the thought of Kagome wandering in the woods by herself. Kagome had taken her bow and arrows with her, assuring Inuyasha that she would be fine. Ironically, the shuffle on her iPod landed on the song _Beautiful Liar _by Beyonce and Shakira. Kagome walked along, quietly singing to herself, keeping one of the earphones out of her ear in order to be able to hear any demons sneaking up on her. There were no demons around, but a spot of red and white caught Kagome's eye. She walked toward it, recognizing it as Kikyo. She was sitting against a tree, her legs stretched out in front of her and her face turned up toward the sky, a far off look in her eyes.

"Kikyo?" Kagome said quietly. Kikyo looked at Kagome.

"Hello," she said polietly, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Ummm, okay," Kagome said slowly, making her way over to Kikyo and sitting down. Kikyo looked at her curiously.

"What is it that you have in your ear?" she asked.

"Oh, this?" Kagome said, holding up her green iPod, "It's an iPod."

"I pod?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah," said Kagome, "It's a device from my time. You can put songs on it and listen to them through these earphones." Kagome gestured to her earphones as she thought that this was one of the oddest conversations she ever had.

"May I hear it?" Kikyo asked.

"Sure," Kagome said. She helped Kikyo get the other earphone in her ear. Kikyo listened to the song, a small smile crossing her face.

"This song reminds me of Inuyasha," Kikyo said.

"Me too," Kagome agreed.

_**Tell me how to forget you, when it's me who's ashamed**_

_And I wish I could free you, of the hurt and the pain_

_But the answer is simple, he's the one to blame_

_Hey_

_Ay_

_Kagome_

_Kagome_

_Ay_

_Kikyo_

_Kikyo_

_Oh_

_Kagome_

_Kagome_

_Oh_

_Kikyo_

_Kikyo_

_Hey_

Kagome watched Kikyo listen to the song with a smile on her face and began to think, maybe Kikyo wasn't as bad as she thought she was. It surprised her when Kikyo started to sing along with the chorus of the song:

_Ay_

_Let's not kill the karma_

_Ay_

_Let's not start a fight_

_Ay_

_It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

Kagome grinned and sang along with her:

_Oh_

_Can't we laugh about it_

_Oh_

_(Ha, ha, ha)_

_It's not worth our time_

_Oh_

_We can live without him_

_Just a beautiful liar_

"I really like that song," Kikyo said.

"It's one of my favorites," Kagome said. Suddenly someone in the forest yelled, "Kagome!"

"That's Inuyasha," Kikyo said, "He must be worried about you."

"I think he still loves you," Kagome said sadly. Kikyo shook her head.

"I've noticed that Inuyasha's falling out of love with me and deeper in love with you," she said. A look of hope flashed across Kagome's face.

"You really think so?" Kagome asked. Kikyo smiled at her.

"I know so," she said, "Now go to him." Kagome smiled, nodded and stood up.

"It was nice talking to you," Kagome said, "Maybe we can talk another time." Kikyo's smile widened.

"That would be nice," she said. Kagome began to walk off before Kikyo said, "Kagome?" Kagome turned around.

"Yes?" she said. Kikyo was still smiling as she said, "Keep an eye on that beautiful liar." Kagome nodded and grinned.

"I will," she said as Inuyasha yelled again "Kagome!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kagome called out rolling her eyes, "See you around Kikyo."

"See you, Kagome," Kikyo said. She watched Kagome walk into the forest and sighed as she sung quietly to herself:

_Ay_

_Let's not kill the karma  
Ay_

_Let's not start a fight_

_Ay_

_It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

As Kagome walked toward Inuyasha, she sung quietly to herself:

_Oh_

_Can't we laugh about it_

_Oh_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_It's not worth our time_

_Oh_

_We can live without him_

_Just a beautiful liar_

**This is probably one of the oddest storied I've ever written, but I like how it came out. Please Review!**


End file.
